1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to valves, in general, and to valves which automatically close off fluid flow therethrough in response to a shock of predetermined intensity, in particular.
2. Prior Art
In areas in which earthquakes may be expected, it is highly advantageous to have a means for controlling the supply of various fluids such as, but not limited to, gas to a dwelling, residence or the like. That is, it is desirable to have the valve arranged to automatically close and interrupt the flow of the fluid therethrough upon the occurrence of a shake or shock of a predetermined magnitude. By using such a valve, the gas supply, for example, is immediately interrupted and precludes the occurrence of a gas-fed fire.
There are many known valves available at present for producing or performing similar purposes. However, most of these valves are relatively expensive and/or complex in construction. In addition, some of the valves are highly sensitive and, therefore, of questionable value or a nuisance insofar as being undesirably triggered by relatively low-level shocks such as passing vehicles or the like.
On the other hand, some of the valves are so complex as to give the appearance of gimmickry or the like. In this particular application, it is most desirable to have a relatively simple, reliable and inexpensive valve apparatus available. The inexpensiveness will permit widespread usage of such a valve. The reliability is highly desirable in order to perform the desired function without fail. The simplicity is highly desirable to enhance the reliability in the cost-effectiveness of the valve.